


what if we watched a movie together and we were both boys

by kojegus



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pining, also the rosemary is kinda implied also, i guess?, i tossed vrisrezi in there if you squint, this is shitty, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:29:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24294376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kojegus/pseuds/kojegus
Summary: its a year into the journey on the meteor.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam
Comments: 3
Kudos: 74





	what if we watched a movie together and we were both boys

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is absolute cringe i can't even bring myself to look at it and formatting this was a curse. i hope someone likes it cause this isnt sexy at all but i just wanted to put this somewhere LMAO 
> 
> shout out to oli for beta reading it though they're a real one ily man

It’s a year into your journey on the meteor. 

Rose and Kanaya are doing just fine- they’ve taken a very strong liking to each other. What started from a mutual appreciation of each other’s intellect evolved into full-on matespritship, with good morning kisses and “hey honey”s. They’ve started spending nights together in their rooms, and you can hear their giggles from all the way down the hall. The thought of your newfound sister making out and doing relationship stuff with a pretty troll lady has you cringing a little, but you’re happy that she’s happy. 

Terezi and Vriska are much the same but in a more… platonic way? Their relationship is complicated- it always has been- but at least they enjoy each other’s company. You don’t think about it too much. 

However.

You and Karkat are a different story. 

The first couple weeks on the meteor were fine. Him and you didn’t spend too much time together, opting for just chilling out in your rooms as you tried to put together the pieces of your strange circumstances, and trying not to think about the daunting reality of having to spend the next 3 years on a flying rock. 

You started getting closer about… 4 months into the journey? 

The Mayor was very pleased to have help on his plans to expand Can Town, and you and Karkat were more than happy to spend time with him, because Can Town was actually sick as fuck. Oftentimes your meetings there would derail into conversations about human/troll culture, both of you ending up wide-eyed at how different the lives you used to lead were. 

You were both relieved to find out that both Earth and Alternia knew what entertainment was, and started doing movie nights in the common room once every couple of days, pulling blankets and pillows from the closets and alchemizing popcorn and grubsauce (as a topping for Karkat, you’re still not quite on board with the whole “eating dead troll babies” thing, though Karkat insists it’s “NOT A BIG DEAL”.) You would laugh at how elaborate and confusing the romcoms were, to which Karkat would grumble and say “IT’S PART OF THE CINEMATOGRAPHIC MASTERPIECE OF IT!” 

You barely show him Earth movies anymore. He clearly prefers Alternia’s, and you have to say that despite how the storylines give you a headache from your tiny human brain trying to process it all, they are superior compared to the human movies you now found were lacking in ways that only Alternia could pull off. Your personal favorite is the troll version of Gladiator, and while you want to say that troll Russell Crowe’s looks don’t play a big part in that, they actually do. You also figure that movies are a great way to learn about troll history without actually reading any of the books in the computer lab or trying to decipher the endless paragraphs Rose texts you over Pesterchum about the parts you don’t really care about. Who even gives a shit about “spinna-ret” or whatever her name was? 

More recently, however, is when you noticed things changing in the dynamic of your relationship. A couple weeks ago, Karkat suggested watching one movie that he described as a “DISGUSTINGLY SAD MOVIE THAT I’LL DEFINITELY START CRYING TO.” You had asked why he wanted to see it with you, and he responded by shrugging and saying, “IT’S JUST A TROLL CLASSIC,” all nonchalant. 

It all started out fine. The movie was actually pretty good by your standards of troll movies. 

During the last part, a particularly sad scene full of soft-spoken words and angst, you noticed Karkat’s body start to cuddle into yours, his grey cheek meeting your shoulder. Your heart immediately started racing, which was pretty bad timing considering Karkat was crying silently as the two main actors said a tearful love confession in the rain. In that moment, you found a new advantage to wearing shades all the time- you were able to successfully sneak a discreet glance down to Karkat’s face pressed against you. This was both a blessing and a curse, though, cause seeing his eyes sent your already fast heartbeat into overdrive. 

About 30 minutes later, the movie ended, and Karkat had wiped his tears away and looked up at you from your shoulder and grinned a big and tired smile. 

KARKAT: PLEASE DON’T TELL KANAYA THAT I BAWLED MY EYES OUT AT A SHITTY MOVIE LIKE THIS. I’D NEVER HEAR THE END OF IT FROM HER. 

You couldn’t really find the words to say anything in response, still in a rush from being so close to your best friend. You had just nodded dumbly, hoping that he would get up and leave for the night so you could assess your newfound feelings for this crabby troll boy. But your luck clearly ran out the moment he touched you, and he tilted his head and furrowed his eyebrows, trying to focus on your eyes behind the shades. 

KARKAT: ARE YOU FEELING OK? 

DAVE: y-yeah man im fine why you ask 

KARKAT: YOU SEEM A LITTLE TENSE. 

A beat of silence passed between you two. 

KARKAT: WELL.

KARKAT: IF YOU’RE ALRIGHT, I’M JUST GONNA GO TO SLEEP. 

KARKAT: THANKS FOR WATCHING THAT WITH ME. 

DAVE: no prob it was good 

You tried to keep your eyes on the ground as he peeled himself away from you, taking the blanket with him. 

KARKAT: GOODNIGHT, DAVE. 

DAVE: night 

You waited until you were sure he was out of earshot before taking a pillow from the couch and slamming it in your face to muffle your screaming.

DAVE: AAAAAAAAA

DAVE: AAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHH

DAVE: AAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Since that night, you couldn’t stop thinking about his face, his eyes, and just how good it felt to be so close to him. 

The past year on the meteor has made you reevaluate a lot about yourself- how you thought, how you acted, and most importantly, how you identified. It wasn’t weird anymore to think about the male actors and singers from obscure bands that you found attractive, because there was no one around to care anymore. The trolls certainly didn’t care, since the ever-present stress of getting culled on Alternia left little time for anything resembling homophobia to develop in society. You can’t decide if that’s good or bad, though. 

Anyway, you’re pretty comfortable knowing you’re definitely not 100% straight. What you’re still trying to get used to is the sudden realization that one of your best friends is actually super fucking cute, and that you really wished you had been brave enough to lean down and press a kiss to his forehead during that movie night. 

Which leads you to the present: you lying down on your bed, trying not to think about the next movie you and Karkat planned to watch tonight. It’s supposed to be a simple redrom movie, which was pretty weird for Karkat. You’ve noticed that he preferred movies that included at least 2 quadrants or more. But you’re not complaining- quadrants still confuse you, and Karkat’s not exactly the best person to rely on when it comes to explanations of things that don’t devolve into rambling, incoherent messes. That’s not to say you don’t let him ramble to you; you actually quite like hearing him talk about things he clearly has endless amounts of passion for. It’s just hard for your human brain to understand. 

The sound of someone pestering you on your computer disrupts you from your deep introspect about Karkat’s preference in troll cinema. Your heart starts pounding as you walk over to the desk where your computer sits. 

DAVE: please don’t be karkat please don’t be karkat

It’s Karkat. 

\--carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling turntechGodhead [TG]--

CG: WHAT KIND OF SNACKS DO YOU WANT FOR THE MOVIE?  
CG: I’M KIND OF INTERESTED IN TRYING WHATEVER “CHOCOLATE” IS, BUT IF YOU JUST WANT TO STICK TO POPCORN I’M COOL WITH THAT. 

Your heart clenches a little at that. He’s so cute. 

TG: lol you’ve seriously never had chocolate  
TG: i knew your planet was shit before but this is a whole new level of shittiness  
TG: dude of course we’re gonna get you some chocolate tonight im gonna blow your little troll mind just watch

CG: I CAN HARDLY WAIT.  
CG: ALSO, MY THINKPAN ISN’T “LITTLE”. I HAVE THE SAME THINKING CAPACITY AS ANYONE ELSE ON THIS METEOR.  
CG: WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU GET THAT ADJECTIVE FROM? 

TG: karkat your entire existence is little  
TG: if i ever commission a carpenter to make me a custom armrest and the dude is like how tall do you want it to be ill just tell em to call up my best bro karkat and use his height as a reference  
TG: minus the weird nubs on your head of course 

CG: FUCK YOU!!  
CG: DON’T CALL MY HORNS “NUBS”!!!  
CG: YOU’RE FUCKING INSUFFERABLE.  
CG: ANYWAY. I’LL BE READY IN LIKE AN HOUR.  
CG: SEE YOU. 

\--carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling turntechGodhead [TG]--

Your heart is beating so fast and so loud that you wonder if John and Jade would be able to hear it from wherever they are.


End file.
